Lucrezia
by Averie Masters
Summary: The story follows the world of the Borgia family through the eyes of the oldest son, Cesare Borgia. Mainly focusing on his relationship with his younger sister Lucrezia and how it affects their life. From the day she was born to all of her weddings, Cesare tells their story of love and sorrow. Just a heads up, my story focuses on what I wanted to happen along with what did occur.
1. All wrapped in white

**The Borgias, My sister and I **

It was a warm day in April when she was born, the 18th to be exact. I was only 5 years old at the time, but I can still remember that day, clear as water. I remember the exact moment too, I was out in the courtyard, pretend sparring with Juan, we used wooden swords and every time we played, Juan would lose, father always told him that he should not be losing if one day he was to be a soldier and a duke, so he would throw a fit every time, but that did not matter, we still played. As we sparred my father came out, sweat dripping from his face, and tears swelling up in his eyes, he smiled and said "Boys, your mother and I have been blessed with a baby girl, come meet her" he led the way and we followed, I was so excited to be a big brother to someone so much smaller than I, I was already thinking about what I would teach my new sister too. Juan was different though, unlike me, he was less excited, in fact I'm sure that he would rather have stayed out sparring than come see his newborn sister, nevertheless he came, putting on his best "surprise" face, that made me laugh.

Father guided us to mother's chamber, and there he opened the door, letting us see mother, lying in her bed, holding something wrapped in cloth. With each step I could see more of her, until finally I saw all of her. She was a tiny thing, all wrapped up in white cloth, tiny golden hairs were on her head, and plum rosy cheeks were on her face, she was a pretty little baby. "Lucrezia" my mother whispered, "What mother?" I asked, confused, "Lucrezia, that is her name, the name of your baby sister Cesare" she replied. Lucrezia, I thought, what a pretty name, Lucrezia. "Mother, may I hold her?" I asked, "yes of course Cesare, come here" she patted the spot on the bed next to her; I got onto the bed, arranging myself in a comfortable position. "Here you are Cesare, but be very careful, your sister is fragile" she said as she handed me Lucrezia. I held her in my arms, watching and feeling her tiny breathes, I was almost afraid that if I held her incorrectly she would break. As I held little Lucrezia, I wondered how I could ever love something so small, and someone who I just met, but somehow, I did.


	2. Little Lucrezia

**Little Lucrezia**

"Lucrezia where are you?" I asked as I heard giggles nearby, I walked all around but could not find her. "Lucrezia, come out please" I said, still hearing little giggles here and there. I kept pacing, believing that I might never find her, I left the room, and then, I saw a tiny glimpse of golden hair behind a chair, it was her. I was quiet, hoping to trick her into thinking I had already gone, it worked. Slowly, I crept closer to that chair, until I was standing before it, "Lucrezia!" I beamed, startling her, she screamed, and then ran off, so I chased. "Come here Lucrezia, I have found you!" I yelled as I chased her, laughing, "No!" she laughed, still running away from me. "You cannot out run me Sis!" I yelled back, chasing, I placed me arms out to grab her, and then I got her by the waist and pulled her close. "No, Cesare!" she laughed, having lost the battle, "I've got you now Lucrezia" I replied, "And I shall never let go" I said, grinning. I loosened my grip and she turned to face me, her golden curls dancing in the wind, and her pale blue eyes glistened in the sunlight, "Why won't you let go Cesare?" her blue eyes looked upon me in such an angelic way, "Because I love you Sis, and if I let you go, you may never come back to me." I answered, still not fully aware of what I meant, I was only 10 after all. Little, 6 year-old Lucrezia replied "I will always come back to you Cesare, you are my brother and I love you" she smiled, and placed her small white hand on my face, reminding me how much I loved her.

"Cesare, Lucrezia what are you doing?" Juan asked, in his usual "uncaring" tone, I turned, "We were just playing" I smiled. "Why do you always play with Lucrezia? It's strange." Juan replied, this time seemingly annoyed. "She is our sister Juan, not an animal; I play with her because I love her, just as I should." I was truly tired of Juan's questioning, it was all he would do, act as if what I did was wrong, or sickening. "Very well then, are you saying that you would rather play with her dolls then bare a sword?" he laughed. "Juan, I shall do as I please, and if I decide to play with dolls, then so be it." He gave me a look of anger and then walked away, returning to his swords. Just after my father walked out, coming toward us, "Cesare, you should go play with Juan, he misses you, and my darling, you must come with me, your mother has a surprise for you" he dismissed me and put all attention on Lucrezia. "Yes, Papa," she then smiled and walked off with father, leaving me alone.

I walked to my room, seeking quiet, after what Juan said I didn't want to go near him, he played alone that day. While walking to my room, I saw mother, father, and Lucrezia, all in the sitting room. They had a gift for her, it was a new dress, one she had always wanted, it was blue, with gold thread outlining every design, it was a lovely little dress, and she loved it more than anything. I watched as she beamed with excitement, holding the dress to her chest, exclaiming her joy.


	3. The Lamb

**The Lamb**

Lucrezia made me smile, I continued to my room, closing the door upon entering and then plopping onto my bed, and falling into a deep sleep. I opened my eyes to find Lucrezia on top of me; the reason for her presence was unknown, but pleasing.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" I looked up at her blue eyes.

"I am here to wake you brother" she said with a smile.

"Lucrezia you have done your duty, now you must get off of me" I said as I pulled her down, next to me. She laughed as I did thus, and then held my arm to her chest.

"You misunderstand me my love, you need to leave so I can dress myself" I said as I attempted to remove her from my arm.

"But brother, you once told me that you never wanted to let me go, is that no longer your wish?" her big eyes filled with tears.

"No, no, Lucrezia, of course I never want to let you go, I love you dear, but I must dress myself, and you are making that quite impossible" her eyes returned to their normal state,

"Oh, well then, yes, you may dress yourself, I shall wait outside your door" and with that she giggled and skipped out the door.

When I exited my room, I found my sweet sister sitting in a chair; she looked up at me with joy,

"Cesare, let's go somewhere magical!" she exclaimed.

"And where would that be sister?" I asked.

"Perhaps we can travel to the coast, I have always wanted to go there" she answered,

"Then we shall go there my love" I grinned.

"Cesare, I thought that 'my love' was something you could only say to your betrothed, am I wrong?" she asked, looking up at me.

"I suppose it is, but I call you 'my love' because I love you very much Lucrezia, and while you are not my betrothed, you are my love." I replied

Lucrezia smiled, "And you Cesare, are my love!" and with that she kissed my cheek. 'If only days like this could last' I thought to myself. Just after, Juan camp back from sparring lessons, a sword strapped to his side.

"Brother, you have slept the day away, why not play a few rounds with me?" he said, clutching his sword.

"I'm afraid that I am far too busy Juan, perhaps another time." I said, not really wanting to do anything with him.

"That's right, I'm sure you rather suffocate Lucrezia with your attention than spend time with your brother." He spat, scowling at Lucrezia.

"Juan, are you perhaps envious of the attention I give to Lucrezia?" I pondered. Juan grimaced at my question as if I was eating turd.

"I'm not so much envious as I am suspicious" he said. This made me think, 'what does he mean _suspicious_?'

He added, "We are no longer 10 years of age Cesare, you and I are 15, so your affections toward our sister are no longer unnoticed."

"I show her affection because she is my sister, and I love her Juan, and if my actions grow suspicion, it will not matter, I do not care for the opinions of others, and that includes yours." And with that, I took Lucrezia's hand and stormed off.

"Cesare, why is Juan so cruel?" Lucrezia's blue eyes widened, I took both her hands in mine, and look down at her pretty face.

"Juan, my love, is only upset that I don't spend much time with him, but worry not, he loves us both very much" I assured her.

Lucrezia smiled and hugged me, and then the two of us went back inside, I had things to attend to, and mother wanted to see her.


	4. Unknown Feelings

**Unknown Feelings**

I woke up from a dream that had me questioning my sanity, and my true feelings. It was a dream I had never had before, filling my head with thoughts I dared not to think, but this time it was inevitable. For some reason, her very presence put me on edge, and made me feel so, strange. I was 18 years old, the only thoughts that normally filled my head were of my father and his unfair conditions about the Holy Orders, my family and their well-being, the occasional woman to bed, and precious Lucrezia, but now, she seemed more than precious to me, she seemed, perfect.

Every moment I saw her, I wanted to touch her, but I stayed away, afraid of what I might end up doing, afraid of scaring her. I tried hard to avoid her, but failed due to the fact that without her near, I began to miss her. After I dressed, I walked out to the sparring hall, hoping to get her out of my mind for a bit. As I began to "fight" I forgot about Lucrezia, and focused on my abilities in combat, and how life could have been if I were in armor and not in cloth. Finally at peace, I smiled at the thought of commanding the Papal Army, something I had always longed for; yes, I thought out every plan to gain allies as I practiced with Juan's teacher, and I was enjoying every bit of it.

"Cesare, I thought I might never find you" spoke an angelic voice, Lucrezia. I turned, too sick to move, every thought, every feeling came rushing back in those seconds that she spoke.

"Lucrezia" was all I could manage, but she stepped closer to me, I stepped away from her.

"Cesare, why are you avoiding me?" her pale blue eyes looked sad, what could I tell her? She mustn't know the truth.

"I am not avoiding you, I am just sparring as you see" it wasn't a very good answer, but at least it might convince her.

"Yes, I see, but why have you not greeted me once this past week? And even now you seem distant." Lucrezia's tone changed, seeming melancholy. I struggled to answer her, not wanting to make her cry.

"I've been busy with my work Lucrezia, father is shoving it down my throat and I'm afraid that leaves me with little time for you." I turned, not wanting to look any further into her big blue eyes.

"I know that you've been occupied with work, but could you spare some time to spend with me?" Her eyes appeared sad, and her tone was pleading. I had to leave; with my thoughts I couldn't stand to look at her.

"No, forgive me, but I have no time for you now Lucrezia, so please, leave me." My words were harsh but she would not leave if they weren't.

"But Cesare, you told me that you never wanted me to leave you. You said that you loved me too much to let-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"That was long ago Lucrezia, things have changed. So please, leave." I couldn't believe the words that left my mouth. Never had I been so cruel to her, never had I wanted to make her so sad. Lucrezia looked into my eyes, tears beginning to race down her cheeks. Her hand touched my sleeve, but I pushed it away, no longer looking at her. I kept my eyes on my sword as Lucrezia ran out of the room, although she was far now, I could still hear her cries.

I dropped my sword and went to my chambers, I was to get ready for a meeting with father; he wanted to discuss future plans involving father's Papal orders. As I slipped on my robes, I thought about Lucrezia, and then the feelings came back. Somehow, I found my sister to be more than a young girl, and that scared me.

"Now, Cesare, when I am to become Pope, I believe it would be fitting if I were to appoint you as Cardinal Borgia, how does that sound?" a grin swept across my father's face, his hazel eyes began to twinkle. As much as he liked it, his idea was less than satisfying to me.

"Well it's an idea father, and I'm sure you intend to go through with it no matter what" I said, adding a sarcastic smile.

"You know me well son, and it's settled, I shall be Pope Borgia and you shall stand beside me as Cardinal Borgia." Just as father was chanting with joy, Juan came in the room, a malicious grin on his face.

"Father, Cesare, what might you two be discussing?" Juan was always annoying to me, but more than usual this time.

"Ahh Juan, we were just discussing some plans, but nothing that concerns you at the moment, but worry not, you will get your turn." Father laughed, urging Juan to sit and tell about his own duties.

"Yes of course father, and I'm not worrying at all, I know I shall make a great soldier, and everything will come out in your favor." Juan said, making sure to smile at me as well.

"Yes, yes, bless the Lord, I have such wonderful sons, you two shall do great things for this family, I know it. Now I shall be on my way, I have business elsewhere." Father chanted, standing up and leaving us alone.

"Tell me Cesare, where is our dear sister? I have not seen her today and I'm beginning to worry." Juan lied through his teeth, yes, he loved her, but much less than I or anyone else in the family.

"I'm afraid her whereabouts is a mystery to me" I answered, not wanting to start a conversation about her now.

"Strange, you always seem to know where she is brother, I am in awe that for once you do not" Juan spat, giving a smile.

"Juan, please do not start this with me, I have not seen her and I apologize if comes as a surprise to you. But please excuse me, I'm going to bed." I wanted nothing more than to leave Juan alone once more.

"I am not starting anything brother, I just wish to know if you still have forbidden feelings for sweet Lucrezia. For such a thing is quite unhealthy, and no good for the family." Juan growled, keeping his fake smile.

"Whatever feelings you speak of, I do not know. I love Lucrezia because she is my sister, my family, and there was and is nothing wrong with showing her my affection, now excuse me." I stood and exited the room, heading to my own.

"No matter what you say I shall keep my suspicions. You are years old Cesare, and the fact that you still smother our sister is quite unsettling." That was the last I heard from him as I continued to my room. 'He annoys me so much' I thought, I walked faster now, wanting to get away from the world until just around the corner, I saw a glimpse of blonde curls. But before I could turn away, I walked into her, her face nestled in my chest. I quickly backed away,

"Forgive me my love, I did not mean to walk into you-" Lucrezia stopped me and began talking herself.

"I thought that I was no longer your love, that you no longer wanted me near you…" she began to cry, soaking her face with tears. I could lie to her no longer, she was my dear sister and she deserved to know the truth. I took her hand and led her to my room, closing the door behind her. I turned to face my sister, her wet face was pink. I held her hands in mine and spoke,

"Lucrezia, you are my love, you'll always be my love, and I do want you to stay with me, but that is not how this world works, you shall marry someone, and i shall stay with God. We will have lives away from each other, but you will still be my love, always." I smiled, hoping my words would lift her spirits. Lucrezia smiled back, no longer crying.

"And even after I marry, you will still be my love, always." She grinned, looking into my eyes.

"Yes, and I shall not avoid you any longer, no, I will make sure you are with me at all times" I joked, making her laugh.

"I am very happy Cesare, but why did you avoid me?" her blues eyes seemed so big in that moment.

"I, I felt strange around you, and honestly began to have thoughts of an impossible love, one that I cannot explain." I was honest, hoping not to scare her. Lucrezia placed a hand on my cheek, stroking it with her thumb.

"An impossible love with me Cesare?" she stared through me, giving me a sense of fear.

"Yes" was all I could say, feeling ashamed of my thoughts.

"Cesare, do you wish to touch me?" now she seemed scared, but her hand was still on my cheek.

"I don't know. I suppose, but it's wrong, and I will not, ever."

"I am not afraid of you Cesare, you are my brother, and my love, but you cannot touch me, such a love is forbidden. But even so, if it were anyone, I would want it to be you." Her words were driving me mad, I didn't understand, all of it was so confusing to me, but at the same time, so satisfying. Lucrezia let go of my hand and left my room, leaving me with my unknown feelings.


	5. Holy Orders

**Holy Orders**

I rushed to the Vatican when I saw crowds of people standing before it. I questioned one of the guards.

"What have they heard?"

"The Pope breathes his last." The man answered, letting me inside. I saw father from afar, his eyes piercing through me.

"Cesare come here now" father demanded, giving me a look of dismay.

"Yes father" I replied, attempting to make haste as I walked over. 'These robes make my every move almost impossible' I thought, practically tripping.

"The Cardinals are preparing for domination. We have to begin the plan." He whispered, pulling me aside.

"Understood, now what shall we do first father?" I replied, awaiting his demanding answer.

"You have to keep the family safe; until the new Pope is elected there shall be anarchy in Rome."

"And if I lose the first vote we shall need every Cardinal to act in our favor. Gold, silver, whatever is necessary, they shall receive it from us if they agree to vote for me. I will send on the wings of a dove, every name of those who need persuading. Is that clear?" he said, in his most serious tone.

"They call it simony my father" I answered.

"God will forgive us son. But I will not forgive failure, from you, or your brother. Am I understood?" he stated, almost growling his words.

"We will not fail you father" I replied and then he kissed my cheeks.

"Good, now we must get you out of here, before they lock the doors." He led me to the exit of the Vatican.

"I'm counting on you Cesare" he said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes father" I said, nodding my head in obedience. I watched my father standing in front of me as the doors shut before us. I made my way through town running into Juan. The idiot was starting a fight with another man. I quickly knocked Juan to the ground and stopped the man, holding a sword to his throat.

"My brother thinks before he speaks, he begs your pardon" I said, turning to hand Juan his sword.

"I should've let him do it." I stated, heading to the house.

"Father would never forgive you if you let such a thing happen." He spat, chuckling to himself. I walked to the courtyard, finding mother, Lucrezia, and Joffre playing cards.

"The Pope is dead mother" I said, sitting next to Joffre at the table.

"Yes, even Joffre has heard" she replied, looking up from her cards.

"And what does it mean?" I asked her

"That there will be an election." She answered,

"Yes, indeed" I said, looking down.

"Does papa have a chance in winning?" Lucrezia asked, her big blue eyes looking up at me. Before I answered, I thought of what she told me before. Her words echoed in my head every time I saw her.

"With our help, I believe he does" I answered, giving her a smile.

"It is in God's hands also" mother added

"It's in the Cardinal's hands', not quite the same thing." I corrected, then making my way to my chambers. 'Lucrezia, you cloud my mind daily' I thought, trying to focus on the plan. I rested a bit and then returned to my work; waiting patiently for the dove.

"Cesare, what are doing?" she asked, startling me a bit.

"Oh, Lucrezia, I'm waiting for father's instructions" I answered, sitting down.

"From the courtyard?" she giggled,

"Well Sis, he shall send his instructions on the wings of a dove, so yes, from the courtyard" I answered, giggling back. Lucrezia sat next to me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Then I shall wait with you" she whispered placing her small hand on mine.

"Thank you Sis" I replied, now holding her hand. Those feelings came back in that moment, but I let them stay; there was something so right about those feelings, so special, and even though they were wrong, I could not push them away.

"Cesare, do you still think of me, in the way you did before?" she wondered, her head nestled on my shoulder, her hand still in mine.

"Yes, I do, not as often as before, but these thoughts remain in my head." I answered, feeling calm.

"Am I your dear sister, or just Lucrezia?" she asked, her blue eyes looking into mine.

"You are Lucrezia, my dear sister" I said, still feeling conflicted about my emotions.

"Perhaps it is best if you feel this way always" she replied, resting her head on my shoulder again.

"Yes, perhaps you are right. But I'm afraid that they will not go away upon request Lucrezia. But if they bother you so, I shall hide them away, deep inside my heart, so that not even God will know of them." I answered, agreeing with her, and wanting to dispose of them also.

"Cesare you must not repel your thoughts, I love you more than I shall any man. But we are siblings, and we cannot love in that way. So please, do not forget them." She said, looking at me again, her blue eyes shining brightly in front of me.

"Is that truly how you feel my love?" I asked, feeling the intensity surrounding us.

"Yes, it is" she whispered, kissing my cheek, and then putting her lips to my ear.

"I've always loved you like this Cesare." She whispered, her breathes feeling warm to my ear, her voice soft, I almost shivered. Before I could say another word, Lucrezia stood up and walked toward the house.

"Goodnight brother" she said, smiling at me and then going inside. I was almost hyperventilating now, 'why did she say that? What did she mean? "Always feeling that way", I don't understand' I thought, scratching my head in confusion. All of a sudden I heard the dove, it had landed in the tree before me, a tiny paper tied to it's foot.

"There you are little one, but perhaps if you had come earlier, I would be more at peace" I whispered to the bird. I untied the small paper and read it; it listed the names of the men who needed persuading. I took the dove and headed inside, placing it away so that I could begin my work again. Juan and I were to write notes to these men.

"Cardinal Piccolomini?" I asked, holding the note he would soon find in his meal.

"Suckling pig, roasted for the Cardinal" the servant answered.

"Roasted and stuffed" I whispered, shoving the note into the pig.

"And Cardinal Verscucci?" Juan asked, holding his note,

"Rabbit baked in milk" the man answered. Juan then proceeded to stuff the rabbit as well. After doing this, we returned home, and I went straight to bed, thinking of what results will come from the notes we left. The next night was when I received another note from father. He said that our goal was in sight and that next he wanted Juan to collect all gold and other treasures from the Borgia churches, keeping them with us so as to bribe the Cardinals.

"Juan come here" I said, watching him come to me.

"What is it brother, shouldn't you be with our sister at this time?" he laughed,

"Enough of that Juan, these are serious times. Father has some instructions for you" I replied, 'the boy can't go a single day without his dreaded questioning' I thought, rolling my eyes.

"And what would those be?" he asked, now acting serious.

"You are to strip our churches bare of all gold and other valuables, return them here by evening." I answered, then walking back inside.

"Father can count on me brother, I shall be back soon." He replied, gathering some soldiers to help him. He returned at the appropriate time and so we both went to bed, I would write to father in the morning. I struggled to hold the dove still so that I could tie the note on.

"Sending a note to papa Cesare?" Lucrezia said, standing behind me.

"Yes, my love" I replied, attempting to tie a knot now.

"I hope he is doing well" she said, standing beside me now.

"I assure you, our father is perfectly fine, things are coming together and we shall get our results soon enough." I replied, having finally tied the knot, now ready to send the dove to father.

"I'm glad, I want to wear a beautiful veil for his coronation," she beamed,

"Yes, and you shall look beautiful in that veil" I said, smiling down at her,

"Will I Cesare?" she asked, looking up at me with a smile on her face

"You will always look beautiful Sis, no matter what you wear" I answered, releasing the dove into the sky.

"Thank you brother, your flattery makes me happy" she smiled,

"And your happiness makes me happy" I replied, holding her hand in mine. 'What makes this love so wrong?' I asked myself, feeling so happy in that moment, standing there with Lucrezia.


	6. A Day with Lucrezia

**A Day with Lucrezia**

"Mama, where is Cesare?" I asked, hoping that he was near.

"Cesare is with Juan and Papa, they will return soon my dear" Mother answered, continuing to read her book while stroking my hair, which was incredibly curly.

"But mama, I want to play with him now!" I demanded, my face scrunching into a frown. Mother looked down at me, a smile on her face.

"Now Lucrezia, your brother will be back soon, be patient. For now, retrieve your toys, I can play with you." She said, putting her book down. Her answer was unsatisfying but it was the best I could get.

"Alright" I replied, getting my favorite toys and bringing them back to mother. I had four favorites, but the one I loved the most was a doll that Papa and Cesare gave to me for my sixth birthday. She had golden curls like me, and wore a lovely blue dress, yes she was my favorite.

"I have them Mama" I said, trotting into the room.

"Very good, now who shall I be?" mother asked, gazing at my toys.

"You can be this one" I said, handing her my least favorite out of them all, it was also a doll, but she was not as pretty as my favorite, so I did not care for her as much.

"Hmm, and what shall we play?" mother asked, holding the doll with such enthusiasm.

"I will be the princess and you will be my friend, but also my maid" I stated, holding my doll with great pride.

"Your Highness Lucrezia, what shall I do for you today?" my maid asked,

"You shall bring my brother Cesare back home so that we can play together again" I said, hoping that my request would be fulfilled. Mother gave me a look and then continued to play.

"I'm afraid that I cannot go through with your request your highness, for your brother is away, but should return shortly" the maid replied, mother held her as if to make her seem disappointed at her own answer. The game was not fun, no, not fun without Cesare.

"Mama I want to see Cesare now!" I cried, dropping my favorite doll.

"Lucrezia, he will return soon, please do not be sad..." she said, stroking my back in sympathy.

"My Lady, Joffre has awaken from his nap, shall I take him to you?" Mother's chamber maid asked,

"No, I shall take him outside instead" mother answered, looking back to me.

"Lucrezia, I'm going to take Joffre out for a bit, you can come along if you want?" she said, standing and heading to the door.

"No! I shall wait her for Cesare!" I shouted, turning away from mother.

"If that's what you want, I'm going now my dear." She replied, closing the door behind her.

"Cesare's always gone, he doesn't play with me anymore" I said, standing up, my doll in hand, heading to his room. I walked down many halls until I reached his room; unfortunately, it was locked, so I sat outside the door. After crying for a bit, I fell asleep, holding my favorite doll to my chest.

"Cesare don't shove me, you'll ruin my clothes!" Juan yelled, annoying as ever, but so fun to tease.

"Your clothes are fine brother" I replied, shoving him once more.

"Please stop!" Juan shouted, tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"Stop both of you, Cesare you should be a role model and Juan you should have some inner strength if you are ever to become a soldier." Father lectured, his love for us hidden being his cold words.

"Yes father" I said, trying to act more mature.

"Yes papa, uh, father!" Juan hollered nervousness in his tone.

"Juan, I stopped being 'papa' long ago, I am 'father' now" father said, giving a look to Juan and then continuing to the house. I giggled a bit, but only loud enough for Juan to hear, he scowled at me.

"We have returned my dear!" father announced, embracing mother,

"I have missed you all" mother replied, giving us all kisses.

"But there is one who has missed you even more" mother added, referring to Lucrezia of course.

"Lucrezia! Where is she mother?" I asked,

"I'm not quite sure…but she must be very lonely right now, perhaps I should_" I spoke before she could finish.

"No, I'll find her" I said, running in search of Lucrezia.

"Lucrezia, where are you?" I called out, searching every corner of the house. I began to give up soon, for I had searched everywhere, her room, the sitting room, outside, even Juan and Joffre's rooms, there is no other…wait! My room! Finally I had it, 'she must be there!' I thought, running to my room.

As I approached the door, I saw a small girl, her blonde hair so incredibly curly, she was sleeping, holding a doll, the doll I gave her. 'Yes that's Lucrezia' I thought. I kneeled before her, watching her sleeping face. I put my hand to her cheek, feeling her soft, warm skin, 'my Lucrezia' I thought. She opened her eyes, glancing at me with sapphires.

"Good Morning my love" I whispered, smiling at Lucrezia. Her eyes widened, and she began to smile too.

"Cesare!" she chanted, leaning forward to hug me, her eyes filling with tears.

"I missed you very much Cesare" she cried, embracing me with strength.

"I missed you too Lucrezia, but I'm here now, so please don't cry" I said, stroking her back.

"I love you Cesare, so never leave again" she demanded, smiling at me now.

"I love you too, so don't worry, I will never leave you again" I replied, smiling back at my sister, my treasure, my love.


End file.
